A Moment
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Their world is filled with fear and worry, but during a quiet night, Bella can't help but think back to that moment; that instant when she fell in love with her daughter. Every mother has her moment. Oneshot. Family/Hurt-Comfort/with a touch of Romance.


_Here's a little Bella/Edward/Nessie oneshot for your reading pleasures. It's told from Bella's pov. Not sure if I could do a good Bella, but I gave it a whirl. This story's nothing extraordinary or anything, just a little something sweet to hopefully brighten your day. :D_

_Enjoy. _

**A Moment**

I never thought I'd be a mom. Not in my wildest dreams did I ever think it would happen for me. But as it turns out, I was meant to be a mother. Who knew?

You see, I never had the urge to beg for a little brother or sister. I didn't get swept up in the babysitting frenzy, and not a day did I work at camp. I just never saw myself having a baby. When I found Edward, it wasn't even a thought. I knew being with him for eternity, there'd be no way. And I was okay with that, more than okay in fact. I just wanted Edward. I wanted to be with him forever. I wanted to wake up with him in my bed every day, feel his cold arm wrapped around my waist. I wanted to become just like him, spend my nights looking into his eyes, feeling his body wrapped around mine. And I was willing to give up everything else for him, for my Edward. Trade one family for another, and as careless as that sounds, I knew it would be the only way to be with him forever and always. And so we got married. We promised God, we promised our family, my family, and we promised the state to be together for better or worse, till death do us part... you get the picture. But then the impossible happened. I got pregnant.

No one thought it could happene; I certaintly didn't. But it did. A miracle occured. Of course, everyone was worried and panicked the moment we found out- including me- and while they were all running around in fear, making plans to terminate the pregnancy, I was determined to save my baby, save my little nudger. Something came over me when I felt her inside me, when I felt her move. I guess a maternal instict kicked in and there was a moment when I realized I wanted this. I wanted to have her. She was a part of me, a part of Edward, and I had to protect her. I had to fight for her. I didn't let them take her away from me. I held my arms around my belly every day, fighting to stay alive long enough to have her because my hour glass was running out of sand, that I knew, but I wouldn't let hers run out. Everyone around me knew the clock was ticking, and I was scared. I was worried about leaving Edward, but what I feared for most was my baby. I had to find a way to bring her -though at the time, I thought it was a him- into this world, even if it meant me leaving it.

You know that saying, cliché, whatever it is, it goes, 'lightening never strikes the same place twice' or something to that effect. Well, I thought this applied to miracles too. One miracle per person. Seems reasonable, right? Well, I realized that someone up there must like me. I must be lucky. After years of bad luck following my every trail, my every move, finally, some good luck came to take its place. Finally, I wouldn't have to give up one thing for another. Finally.

It was a burning fire hotter than you could ever imagine. I wanted it to stop. I was ready to give up, but then Edward found a way to save me. I don't know why I was so surprised though because he's been saving me from the moment we met. He turned me into a vampire. I was alive... or dead, depending on how you look at it, but I was there. I was with my family. And when I woke up, days later after having my baby, she was there too. She was real. It wasn't a dream; it was one hundred percent, so completely and absolutely real.

I fought for weeks, trying to tell everyone that I was doing the right thing, that saving her was important, and I was right. I knew it all along, and finally they all saw it too.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Everything about her was perfect from her flawless skin to her mature behavior. She wore the brightest smile that lit her chocolate brown eyes- my brown eyes- and was healthy as a horse.

When I first saw her, when she reached her arms out to me, wanting me, I was hers. From that moment, she had me. My reason for living wasn't just for Edward, but for my daughter too. For Renesseme. For my little nudger.

"Come to bed," a smooth, dangerous voice called.

I looked up from the rocking chair and smiled at Edward. "In a minute," I promised.

He nodded at me before swinging his legs around the mattress and walking towards me in one swift motion "I need to help Carlisle with something. I'll be back," he promised before dropping a kiss to my forehead.

"Okay," I said, knowing he was just trying to give me some time alone with our baby.

"Goodnight, Nessie," he said with a grin before moving his hand through her curls.

I was about to scold him for calling her that ridiculous name, but then he sighed an unnecassary breath, distracting me. I looked up and saw his brows knit with confusion.

"Edward?"

He shook his head before leaning over to kiss her plumb little cheek. She stirred a bit, but just barely and after a moment of watching her, making she sure she didn't wake, he looked back at me and said, "we'll find a way, I promise."

I didn't have to ask to know what he meant. He was just as determined to save her as I was. And he was working hard every minute of every day to find a way. To turn our luck back into good. And maybe his moment was then, when he witnessed the starting of her rapid growth. Or maybe it was when we learned that the Volturi were coming, but either way, he had his moment, just like I did. I knew he would give anything for her now. He would trade a lifetime in the burning flames of hell to save our baby girl, just like I would. We were on the same page now. He may have hated her when I was pregnant and on the verge of an untimely death, but now he loved her so much. It was clear as day, the devotion he had for her, it reflected in his eyes.

Yes, we had to find a way.

I tore my gaze away from the little girl in my arms and looked up to smile at Edward. I nodded at his words, trying to believe they were true; I knew he wanted them to be, but that didn't mean they were. I tried to believe that another miracle could happen, but it was hard. The odds weren't just agianst us, they were stacked the length from the ground to a 100-story building, against us. Like we're standing one place and hope was on the other side of the world kind of agianst us.

Edward kissed my cheek before flying across the room and I knew within seconds he'd be at the main house. In fact, he was probably there before I even finished my thought.

When he was gone, I looked back down at Renesseme. Carefully, I put my hand to her cheek, spreading my cold fingers across her warm skin. When I first held her while she was asleep, I was scared to even bring her close to my body. I didn't want my cold touch to startle her warm body and wake her up, but from day one, it never bothered her. It may have been that she was part vampire and not effected by the change in temperature or it may have been that I was her mom. That our bond went beyond something like this, making her immune so to speak. And though Edward placated me, smiling at my theory when I proposed it, we both knew it was her genetic makeup, not our ties as mother and daughter that helped her with the cold. Still, I liked to think it was the latter.

"Mama," she whispered through a sigh.

I smiled at her. She sometimes spoke in her sleep, like I did.

"I'm here," I whispered back while stroking her cheek.

While still asleep, she inched closer, burying her face further into my neck, if that were possible.

"No... Don't hurt my mama."

I frowned while wrapping my arms tighter around her, trying to let her know I was with her and okay.

"Don't take her! Mama!" she shouted, her beauitful voice high and laced with fear.

I chewed on my lip while debating whether to wake her. Ever since we found out the Volturi were coming, she sometimes had bad dreams. We usually woke her up, Edward and I not being able to stand that she was stuck in a nightmare, but for so many nights passed, she hasn't slept soundly. I just wanted her to have a good nights sleep again.

"Mama!" she suddenly shrieked, though even panicked, her voice sounded musical, beautiful.

"Get him, Jake! Save my mama!"

I closed my eyes while hugging her close. I pressed my cheek to hers, turning to leave kisses on her skin. One more outburst, I promised myself, and I would wake her.

Not ten seconds later and she was screaming again.

"Reneseme? Baby, wake up," I urged while gently shaking her small body.

She awoke with a start, her brown eyes filled with panick when they flew open.

"Mama?" she awed, like she was shocked to see that I was there, that I was okay.

"I'm okay,"I assured her through. "You were having a nightmare."

She frowned, her small lips pouting and her delicate brows quirked with confusion while she reached to lay her tiny palm over my cheek. An image of a cloaked man, his face shadowed by a hood filled my mind. I knelt on the floor in front of him, begging for him to stop the pain.

She pulled her hand away and the picture disapeared.

It was the third time she had that same nightmare.

"You want to sleep with me and daddy tonight?"

She nodded while curling herself agianst my body.

I lifted her with ease, then carried her across the hall to my bedroom. I set her down in the center of the bed, where she usually slept after a bad dream, then cuddled up next to her with my body around her, guarding her.

"Daddy's on his way," I said, betting on anything that Edward was close to listen; that he heard her outburst.

And before she could nod, Edward was right there, on the other side of the bed.

She turned to look at him, but kept close to me. I watched as Edward smiled at our daughter while he leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to her," he promised through a smile with his eyes on the girl between us. "I won't let anything happen to you either."

"But they think I'm bad," her soft voice argued.

"They just don't know you. And if they won't give the chance to know you, I'll do everything I can to keep you and your mama safe," he said while darting his gaze to mine for the breifest second before looking back at our daughter.

Reneseme reached over to touch Edward's neck. She wanted to show him something.

A moment later Edward said, "I'll keep myself safe as well," he said with a forced smile, one for both our sakes. But I knew that wasn't true. I knew he would keep us safe first, even if that meant putting himself in harms way.

We both knew there was a good chance neither one of us would be safe. But I knew he would do anything to save her. That's why I had a plan set, one he couldn't know about. I didn't need Aro getting into his head and seeing what I had planned.I wouldn't let her life end with ours.

Reneseme stretched towards her daddy to kiss his cheek and then not a moment later, she was curled back to my chest, her face hiding in my hair.

"Going back to sleep?" I asked quietly while stroking her loose curls.

She nodded while pulling the blanket to her chin.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

She must have been too tired to say the words back as instead of speaking, she touched my cheek and showed me of memory of just yesterday morning when I was brushing her hair and we exchanged the words. And just when that scene ended, another one filled my mind. This one of Edward holding her on the couch while she sat curled to his chest as Alice held up various outfits for her approval. My daughter was becoming too fashion conscious for my liking, but that's Alice for you.

"She wants you to-"

"I know," Edward interupted before sliding closer and putting his hand on her back then sliding his palm back and forth across her covered skin to sooth her.

Soon enough she fell asleep sandwiched between us. I tuned in on her fluttering heart and quiet breathing. I focused on the sounds all night and so did Edward. I peaked up at him every now and then to find his stare never left her. He watched her carefully, looking out for any signs of distress, just like I did.

We had to wake her up twice. The nightmares were too much to hear; for Edward, they were too much to see. The worry was just too much to handle. But everytime she opened her eyes, I had a moment where I thought she would get through this. I pictured Jake running off with her on his back, taking her to a safe place. The nightmares had me doubting her happy ending, but when she awoke, seeing her eyes open, seeing her moving, seeing her alive, I always replayed the scene in my head. Jake would run fast, faster than he's ever ran and she would hold on tight. They would be okay.

It was just a moment, always a moment, and then I would come to back to reality and the fear and worry would take over again. But I always had that moment. My young, perfect, innocent daughter had to be okay. I had to believe in that moment. It was all I had.

"We'll get through this," Edward spoke smoothly with our daughter asleep and the early morning sun rising steadily in the sky.

I nodded while managing a shaky smile.

That was Edward's moment. Maybe for a minute, he pictured off all escaping unharmed. It was enough for him to tell me we'd get through it. Maybe he pictured us defeating the Volturi, but the look on his face changed when he must have thought I wasn't looking. His moment passed and I could see he was scared, just like I was.

But then Reneseme opened her eyes. Her sleepy gaze focused of me and she pulled a tired smile. I couldn't help but smile too and just like that, I had a moment.

I peaked up at Edward. He was looking at her, probably having his own moment.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

She put her tiny hand on me cheek and showed me of picture of her drinking from a cup. She was hungry.

I smiled when the scene faded. "Ready for breakfast?"

She nodded enthusiastically before scrambling from the bed and skipping down the hall, to her room, just like every morning. She would grab the outfit Rose picked out with her the day before and be dressed before I could count to 10.

I slid from the bed and Edward was infront of me in the blink of an eye. He wrapped his arms around mywaist and pulled my head to his chest. "Don't worry, love; she'll be okay."

I nodded while wrapping my arms around his back."You and me, we'll find a way to be okay too. Even if it we can't be okay here." I struggled to say the words but if he was speaking the truth, then I would too.

Edward kissed my cheek before taking my hand and leading me from the room. He probably heard Reneseme's impatient thoughts, urging us to hurry up so she could eat.

As he led me from our room, I had a moment. This time I thought about Edward and I in heaven, our spirits in the clouds, watching over our daughter.

Yes, that would be okay too. As long as we were together, as long as our daughter was safe, it would be okay.

Everything would be okay.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And hopefully that enjoyment was enough to inspire a review before you go, :D. **


End file.
